The present invention relates to desktops and desks, and more particularly to true vertically adjustable therapeutic desks and desktops.
Current adjustable desktops and desks are limited to simply providing a somewhat non-vertical up and down adjustments of the surfaces of these devices. In manual configurations, the user has to stand up, lean or bend over, and pull up to raise the desktop to the desired height. In addition, these actions will require the user to step back to allow the desktop to come forward taking up most of the space of the desk. The monitor and the keyboard board are placed on the devices when the desired height is set. To lower it, the user has to unlatch and push down the device. These prior art adjustable devices are heavy and cumbersome, often requiring two people to set up.
These prior art adjustable devices do not provide any therapy except allowing the user to stand up and sit down. None of these provide any therapy and exercises to the fingers, wrists, hands, back and legs.
Thus, there is a definite need for improved therapeutic desks and desktops that provides excellent therapy to fingers, wrists, hands, back and legs while avoiding any strain to the back, hands, wrists caused by leaning, bending, pulling and pushing down of these devices as required by the prior art.